ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
Alyson Onasson
Onnason: ''Well, I guess me and my monsters have to save the world. Something about what I said sounds wrong.'' ~Chapter 31: "The Resurrection of Madison Montgomery" Alyson Billie Onasson, 'also called '''Arubionno Ingurando '''in the Japanese version, is the main protagonist in Yu-Gi-Oh! Power. Originally an unassuming mythologist, she stumbles upon her father's old Deck, and from there, she would go from the newcomer of Derleston to one of the Chosen Five who permanently banished Madison Montgomery to Hel. 'Design 'Appearance' During the first two Arcs, she stood at 5' 7" tall and weighed 120lbs. Her hair was medium-sized and red and her eyes were grey. She wore the typical garb of a grey tweed suit, but wore no tie. During the Interdimensional Tournament Arc, she swapped the suit for a black pair of Sta-Prest trousers and a grey halterneck top, whilst also wearing dark blue shoes. Her hair grew longer and got a black dyed strip on the front. 'Personality' Onasson's personality was based off of Johanna Mason from the Hunger Games Trilogy, The Eleventh Doctor from Doctor Who, and pro-wrestler Saraya-Jade Bevis. She started out youthful and naive, but by the time of the Dark Resurrection Arc, she began to be more sarcastic and unbreakable in spirit. By the time Madison Montgomery came back to life, Onasson regained some of her youthful charm, but still retained her sarcasm and unbreakable spirit. 'Voice' In the Japanese version of the anime, she had a polite but sprightly inflection courtesy of Haruka Tomatsu. She spoke in a manner and with perfect grammar to show her intellect. In the English, Spanish, and Romanian versions of the anime, she is voiced by Ana Ularu, who brought a varied range to the role similar to her role in Emerald City. Her inflection is rougher but restrained here, and her performance has gained praise for how much of a natural Ularu was. 'Etymology' Onnason's English name spells out "Albion" if you take the first two letters each of her names (Al'yson '''Bi'llie 'On'nason), referencing the poetic name for Britain. Speaking of, her Japanese name, Aburionno Ingurando, literally translates to "England of Albion." '''Biography 'History' Onasson was born near the South East coast of England to a caring pair of parents. At age 14, she saw her father duel for the first time, but was not interested in the duel itself. Her father ended up disappearing when she was 19. That duel inspired her to become a mythologist. After a few years of education in Cambridge, where she found her friend Erica, she graduated and became the mythologist she was. 'Yu-Gi-Oh! Power' 'Upstart Arc' As she was going through some of her old studies, she ended up finding her father's deck. She was new to the game, so ended up seeking advice from her good friend Erica Fernon. Onasson learned quickly, and won her first duel. Amazed, Ferno suggested she should participate in a tournament to test her mettle. She kept being victorious up until she went up against Ewan Horton, who had his infamous Evilswarm Deck on hand. Unfortunately for him, Onnason had no monsters who were Level 5 or higher, so defeated Horton with Epona, Goddess of the Albion Beasts and Sir Eichhorchen of the Albion Beasts going through Evilswarm Ophion easily. Horton, admitting defeat, gave her the prize money as promised. Horton himself grew ashamed and jealous of Onasson beating him, so a day after the tournament, he challenged her to one more duel. This time, she won by using Bahamut Shark's effect to summon Toadally Awesome, causing him to surrender in rage. They became rival and dueled each other occassionally throughout the entire series. 'Archaeon Arc' Onasson's early victories caught the attention of the God of Entertainment Archaeon himself. He invited Onasson to go to southern Greece to duel him one-on-one. Archaeon ended up negating all of Onasson's monsters' effects with his Tribute Warriors Deck, causing him to win. Unlike many duelists like him, he was courteous and allowed her to train with him until she could duel him one more time. This time, with some newer cards in her disposal, she beat him and she shook hands with him. Archaeon gave her a copy of his Deck to integrate with her own Deck, which she now dubbed "Albion Tributes." 'International Tournament Arc' As a celebration of two-hundred thousand years of creating the human race, Shiloh, Goddess of Mankind, organised a Yu-Gi-Oh! tournament that spanned dimensions. Onasson had just finished defeating Archaeon at that time, so lost some of her patience. She decided to participate in the tournament along with Erica. Her first duel there was against Syra Prince from Canada. Her Albion Tributes Deck beat Prince's Alebrije Deck, advancing her to the Semi-Finals. In the Semi-Finals, she dueled Jack Bray's Showdown Throwdown Deck and won, advancing to the Finals to face Erica's Vijelie Squall Deck, where Onasson lost, but went up to Erica to shake her hand. Erica decided to share her earnings with Onasson because they were such great friends. 'Dark Resurrection Arc' When her sister got killed by a dark lightning bolt, Onasson snapped and decided to avenge her sister, since she felt it was not something from Earth. She was wrong, but it was a supernatural bolt conjured up by cultists who used the bolt to gather souls to resurrect a powerful witch. She dueled her way through the ranks of the cult, who called themselves Madisonians, to stop the witch from being brought back to life. That is when she met Horakhty herself. Horakhty teamed Onasson, Erica, Horton, Bray, and Prince together from all around the world to form the Chosen Five, who are tasked to stop the then-unknown witch, since gods are only allowed to participate in human affairs for entertainment purposes. The Chosen Five defeated the Madisonians. Unfortunately, one of the cultists explained why he is called a Madisonian. The witch that was about to be revived was called Madison Montgomery, who died after an altercation. Being a Supreme Witch, she was not permanently deceased, although her soul was trapped in Hel for some time due to a passing druid. Madison did not come back to life for a few years. 'Madison Arc' Ever since the Dark Resurrection Arc, Onasson kept getting better and better whilst having a child called Simon. Unbeknownst to her and the rest of the Chosen Five, there have secretly been Madisonians gathering souls to resurrect Madison. The Five got to the altar, but they were too late to stop them, as Madison came back to life with vengeance. In revenge for her kind being discriminated, as well as her horrible life, She decided to absorb all human life on Earth to gain even more power, making sure that only humans got absorbed. The Chosen Five survived because they were safeguarded by Horakhty's magic. They managed to train enough to fight Madison. Madison, unusually courteous, accepted the challenge of a duel, but on two conditions: Each of the Five had 8000 LP whilst Madison had 40000 LP, and the losing side would permanently be trapped in Hel. They struggled against her Cardinal Witches Deck, but Onasson managed to make a comeback by using Ultimate Tribute Warrior Celestial Cristarrow and Epona, Ultimate Albion Beast Legend in tandem with each other to drain Madison's LP in one turn, sealing her in Hel for the rest of the existence of the Universe. Horakhty resurrected the entire human race as a way to reverse Montgomery's spell. She, and all the other gods, vowed to help humanity as much as possible and maintain peace on earth. The last chapter, "One More Fight," shows the last duel of Yu-Gi-Oh! Power. Onasson and Horton dueled each other for the last time. She won her last duel when Horton's LP dropped to 0 because of the "Cristarrowpona Combo" used earlier in the arc. They both shake hands at the end of the duel, and the series ends. Relationships 'Erica Fernon' Fernon (To Onasson):'' 'So, you wanna be a duelist? I'll teach you, but only because we're the best of friends. ~Chapter 2: "Time For Training" Ferno was Onnason's best friend since her days at Cambridge. Ever since leaving Cambridge, she went around the world as a renowned Duelist, even going so far as to challenge and stand up to legendary Duelist Yugi Moto himself. She trained Onasson to be a Duelist, being amazed at how quickly she learned along the way. She would go on to be Alyson's main mentor for the rest of the series. When the International Tournament Arc came along, she and Onasson dueled in the Finals. She won when she took Epona, Goddess of the Albion Beasts with Vijelie Squall King Extractorius' effect. She won the prize of £3000000 and two Ultimate Rare cards, but shared the earnings with Onasson due to their friendship. She was part of the Chosen Five alongside Onasson, retaining her role as mentor. '''Ewan Horton Onasson (To Fernon): ''The weird thing about Horton is that he is not a man who backs down, but is also quite reluctant about things that do not involve him. ~Chapter 21: "Bray Vs. Horton" Onasson and Horton first met in the first Arc. They ended up facing each other in the Yu-Gi-Oh! English Nationals after both getting into the Finals. She beat him after his Evilswarm Deck got outmatched by her Albion Beasts Deck. After that, they have dueled each other occasionally since the incident. He participated in the International Tournament when he dueled Jack Bray and lost to his Showdown Throwdown Deck. He was sour, but recovered. He was part of the Chosen Five alongside Onasson, but was reluctant to be a member due to his rivalry with her. 'Syra Prince and Jack Bray' '''Syra Prince (To Onasson): 'You know the last time I fought a batshit crazy witch was in a hallucination whilst I was in an asylum. This is not convincing me I am no longer there. ''~Chapter 34: "In Fine Saeculi" Onasson met Prince and Bray at the International Tournament. Prince lost to Onasson after her Medevil Rocket was overrun by Epona. Bray lost when his Battleworn Draconic Vulture got destroyed by Eichhorchen's effect paired with Cumandeor of the Albion Beasts. They both congratulated Onasson and Fernon at the end of the tournament. They both became part of the Chosen Five alongside Onnason. 'Archaeon' '''Archaeon: '''I have not suddenly dueled you because I felt the need to defeat you. I did it so you can see your flaws and improve on them. Allow me to train you. ''~Chapter 15: "Onasson Vs. Archaeon" Archaeon invited Onasson to Greece because he had heard of how good she was in her first ever tournament. He beat her when he stopped her in her tracks with Legendary Tribute Warrior Foresting Ioanna negating everything she did. He trained her until she became good enough to beat him with the brand new Great King Llud of the Albion Beasts. He gave her a copy of his Tribute Warriors Deck and thus created her Albion Tributes Deck. Deck During the first two arcs, she used a pure Albion Beasts Deck, mainly using cards like Cathbad, Albion Beast Summoner, Lord Leo of the Albion Beasts, Souls of the Druids, and Epona, Goddess of the Albion Beasts. When she first lost to Archaeon, she gained access to cards like Revitalization, Sir Wildeziege of the Albion Beasts, and Great King Llud of the Albion Beasts, to name a few. Archaeon gave her a copy of his Deck to integrate with her own, so she made new cards to further synergise with the deck, like Revelry of the Albion Beasts and Tribute Warrior Albion Ahenobarbus, and new Fusion Monsters like Albion Tribute Leo Cristarrow and Albion Tribute Cryocorn Fenwick. She gained two brand new monsters in the forms of Ultimate Tribute Warrior Celestial Cristarrow and Epona, Ultimate Albion Beast Legend in the Madison Arc. Category:Characters Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Power Protagonists Category:Protagonists